Ghost Hunter
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Miku dkk bermaksud menyelidiki ruangan angker di sekolah mereka bagaimana nasib mereka ? Terinspirasi dari rumor di sekolah saya yang diberi tau guru , teman , dan kaka kelas


Ghost Hunter

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna san ! X3 Emilia kembali lagi dengan karya kedua ! XD Selamat membaca ! X3

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Gaje , Abal , Typo , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

.

Di SMP Vocavoca (namanya ga elit -")

Terlihat seorang gadis berkucir dua dengan rambut berwarna teal sedang bercakap cakap bersama kedua temannya yang berambut kuning dan pink

" Hei , Rin , Luka apa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa di ruang musik sekolah kita minggu lalu alat musiknya tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali ?" Kata gadis berambut teal itu sambil memakan negi (?)

" Ya Miku, kami sudah mendengarnya , kata guru Bahasa kita juga di ruang musik memang suka terjadi hal aneh bukan ?" Kata gadis berambut kuning yang dipanggil Rin dan gadis berambut warna pink yang dipanggil Luka hanya mengangguk.

" Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki tentang misteri itu ? Mulai dari rumor ruangan Lab IPS , Ruang kelas 8B , Lab biologi , dan Ruang musik , bagaimana ?" Kata gadis berambut twintail berwarna teal yang dipanggil Miku sambil tetap memakan neginya (?)

"Eh , engga ah , gua masih mau hidup " kata Rin

" Oo , ternyata Rin si jeruk maniac takut dengan hantu ya ? ~" ejek Miku

" Engga ! Gua berani kok ! Ok , fine gw ikut ! " Kata Rin pasrah karena tidak mau diejek penakut

" Bagaimana denganmu , Luka ?" Tanya Miku lagi

"Hemm , boleh saja , lagian apa salahnya " kata Luka

"Gua ikut Luka-sama! Gua akan melindungi Luka-sama supaya tidak diganggu hantu hantu itu!" Kata pria berambut ungu panjang diikat kuda bernama Gakupo yang tiba tiba datang

Mendengar perkataan itu , muka Luka memerah

"Terserah lo saja ! " Kata Luka

Mendengar itu Gakupo cengar cengir gaje kaya orgil nyasar ke SMP (#ditebas pake katana). Tak lama kemudian Kaito dan Len ikut muncul kemudian bertanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?" Kata Len si pencinta pisang dengan muka yang unyu banget yang kita sering sebut shota (Len:Aku ga shota !)

"Ya , kayanya daritadi seru sekali membicarakan sesuatu" kata Kaito si Ice cream maniac yang kadang baka kadang pinter tapi dia adalah pacar Miku ( Kaito : Asikk , aku pacarnya miku ~ *meluk miku* Miku : *blush* ba-baka ! Lepaskan aku)

"Ah , Kaito kun , Len , kami sedang membicarakan tentang rumor rumor mistis di sekolah ini" kata Miku

"Apa kalian mau ikut juga ? " Kata Rin

"Kalau Miku-chan ikut , gua juga ikut " kata Kaito dan perkataannya membuat Miku ngeblush

"Gua ga berani ah" kata Len

"Len kalau lo ga ikut ,nanti kubakar semua pisang mu !" Kata Rin sebagai kaka yang baik (?)

"Wuaah , ampun, ampun , demi dewa pisang (?) , gua ikut , gua ikut" kata Len sambil nangis bombay (?)

" Nah , Gitu dong ! Masa kaka ikut adik ga ikut !"Kata Rin

Yang lain facepalm

"Ok ! Jadi kapan kita mulai ?" Kata Miku bersemangat karena yayangnya Kaito ikut (Miku : *blush*)

" Besok malam , mulai dari jam 08.00 sampe 12.00 saja , bagaimana?" Kata Rin

"Ok deh , nanti gua ajak Rinto dan Lenka juga Ring dan Lui n kalau kalian ?" kata Miku

"Kalau gua mau ajak Meiko dan Akaito juga SeeU dan SeeWoo" kata Kaito

"Gua ajak IA dan IO juga Mizki dan Yuuma , oh ya satu lagi Gumi dan Gumiya" kata Gakupo

" Gua ajak Kageito dan Yukari dan Mayu dan Muyo"kata Rin

Semua kaget mendengar perkataan bahwa Rin ingin mengajak duo yandere couple

" Be -beneran Rin? " Kata Luka

"Ka- Kalau mereka ikut bisa jadi masalah besar loh " kata Len

"Loh , bukannya kalau misalnya bikin masalah dan penyebabnya juga kerusakan gedung sekolah , bukannya kita akan diliburkan ?" Kata Rin

"Bener juga tuh " kata Luka

"Yoi" kata Len

"Ok , kalau gitu besok malam ya ! " Kata Miku

"Ok" jawab semua kompak

.

.

.

.

Skip time -

Esoknya pada malam hari

" Ok sekarang semua udah kumpul ! Sekarang ayo kita bagi kelompok untuk menyusuri sekolah !" Kata Miku

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengambil undian dan hasilnya :

Ruang Lab IPS : Mayu , Muyo , Kaito , Miku ,IA , IO , SeeU ,SeeWoo , Luka , Gakupo

Ruang Biologi : Yuuma , Mizki ,Gumi , Gumiya , Ring , Lui , Yukari , Kageito

Ruang musik : Len ,Rin ,Rinto , Lenka ,

Akaito , Meiko

"Nah sekarang sudah dibagi ! Ada pertanyaan ?" Kata Miku

Len mengangkat tangan dan bertanya

"Kenapa yang datang ke ruang musik paling sedikit ? " Kata Len

"Soalnya ruang musik adalah ruangan paling kecil" kata Miku

Dalam hati Len berkata ' Jawaban macam apa itu ?!'

"Nah sekarang ayo kita menelusuri sekolah kita !" Kata miku

Yang lain hanya mengangguk

Lab IPS

Krieet .. Pintu terbuka dan menghasilkan bunyi yang seram , membuat Miku dan gadi gadis di kelompok ( kecuali Mayu ) itu memegang pasangan disebelahnya dan yang dipegang pada ngeblush

"Ayo kita selidiki ada apa disini " kata Muyo

Yang lain mengangguk

Mereka terus melihat lihat di sekeliling mereka dan akhirnya mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang dihasilkan dari penghalang kayu

Duk , duk , duk

Dan terdengar suara lirih berkata

'Aku... Keluarkan aku ... Aku mau tubuh ' kata suara itu

Para cowo cowo maco (?) Pada pasang pose (kecuali Muyo )dan berkata " Jurus ..." Para cewe udah terpesona dengan gaya para cowo tersebut , namun mereka salah " ... Langkah seribu !" Dan para cowo menggendong cewe cewenya kecuali Muyo yang asal menggendong Mayu tanpa tau sebabnya dan ikut berlari namun berlari santai.

Karena kesantaiannya , kaki Muyo dipegang oleh sosok yang tidak dikenal dan sosok itu berkata

' Hehehehe ... Kau tampan juga , maukah kau jadi pacarku ?' Kata sang sosok yang mengesot (?)

Mendengar itu telinga Mayu menjadi panas dan melemparkan bom ke sosok itu dan dengan keajaiban Muyo dan Mayu tidak terkena ledakan melainkan Lab IPS yang terkena ledakan akhirnya satu ruangan telah hancur dengan sendirinya (?)

Lab Biologi

Terlihat para vocaloid chara dalam kelompok ini sangat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya , merek sibuk memandu kasih (?) Dengan para pasangan mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sesosok bayangan yang kesal karena dari tadi ga diwaro , akhirnya sosok itu berkata

' Kenapa kalian ga peduli ma gua ' kata sosok itu

Dan para lelaki menjawab

" Siapa lo , siapa gw ? Lagian lo ga cantik , lebih cantik Ring , Gumi , Yukari , Mizki" jawab mereka serempak dan membuat para cewe cewe ngeblush dan keadaan berakhir dengan ditinggalkan sosok tersebut yang pundung gegara ga diwaro

Ruang Musik

Len membuka pintu ruang musik terlihat dia merinding ketakutan

Rin makan jeruk (?)

Rinto ciuman sama Lenka yand dari tadi digendong Rinto ala bridal style

Lenka blushing

Akaito sedang merayu Meiko

Meiko hanya diam

Tiba tiba alat musik di ruangan itu berbunyi

'Ting ... Ting..cress(?).. Bum (?)"

Akhirnya para chara kita berhenti melakukan aktifitas masing masing dan memperhatikan ada apa

'Lalalala ... Berikan tubuhmu ... '

Tanpa peduli , Akaito melempar bom api cabe (?) Karena marah aktifitasnya terganggu , Rinto lempar bom jeruk purut (?) , dan Len lari lari kaya orang gila (*ditiban pisang 1 ton)

Dan akibat blaster bom (?) Yang sangat kuat mebuat setengah sekolah hancur lebur

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Gimana Minna ? XD Gomen , kalau jelek ! Mohon reviewnya :3


End file.
